Game of Thrones: House Pallas
by xXCariLynnXx
Summary: Trying to rebuild your reputation while trying to stay within your beliefs is something that isn't easy to do. Alliances made may be lost, family may turn against one another, but that is the Game. A Game that house Pallas doesn't want to be a part of but have to partake to try & stay alive. How will they play the game & stay true to themselves & their alliance with the Baratheons?
1. Prologue

**Prologue: The Beginning**

If you were a Pallas, you were born with a gift. A gift that made you able to see into the future of anyone that you touched. The future they saw however, weren't of that of the distant , but of what was to come in days, or even in the short coming months. Once this was discovered, many houses recruited a Pallas to be by their side as a personal advisor. To aid them in their decision making. The position and the knowledge of their gift however, put a target on their heads to whoever wanted to oppose the person they were working for.

Marcus Pallas, first of his name, and the eldest of the Pallas clan, was called upon by the Mad King, Aerys Targaryen. To stand by his side and advise him. As time went on, Marcus began to realize what type of man his king was going to become, and soon turned to his hand, Tywin Lannister. Not to turn him against the king, but to help him rule the kingdoms so the blood bath he saw in one of his visions wouldn't come to pass. It worked, for a time. Until people began to whisper that Tywin was the one true king. Aerys didn't enjoy such rumors, and because of it, he tormented Tywin. Using his wife's name in topic of discussions that were foul.

To try and regain footing in his position as king, Aerys asked how he was going to die in the audience of his council. Marcus placed his hand on their king's shoulder. Hoping that the vision he was about to see was one that his king would want to hear, and would equally match his ego. The vision that he saw however, was something that he didn't want to repeat. He looked at Tywin for a moment before returning his attention to the mad king as he demanded to know what he saw.

When his personal advisor told him, vaguely, that a man draped in a cloak of trust and honor, wasn't going to look him in the eye and ask to take his life. He was just going to take it from him. Through the shadows where he would be blinded. Aerys Targaryen didn't take his fortune lightly, or as a sign that maybe he should change his ways. Instead, he took what was said to him as a threat, and accused Marcus of plotting against him, of treason.

Soon after, the Pallas name became the blame for anything and everything that was treacherous. Their heads became nothing more than trophies to give to the king for coin. People want to know their future until it is told to them, and it's not what they want to hear. The Pallas name was no longer one spoken amongst pleasantries. It was better suited in the discussion of traitors.

Their gift of telling one's future with a simple touch, was turned into something twisted. Making it more a curse than a blessing. It caused many small battles between them and other small houses until the Pallas family, and their name seemed to vanish from existence.

They had excluded themselves deep inside a forest that had been long forgotten. What was left of their name was passed by messengers of their own planting. Spreading lies about them, their gift, and how it worked. They even went as far as to proclaim that their gift fades with each generation. In hopes that in time, these lies could lay down the foundation of their return.

When Robert Baratheon started his rebellion, he needed men. He didn't care who as long as they fought beside him. When the Pallas' were brought to his attention, he knew that they probably wanted vengeance, and what better way for them to get it then to join his cause. So he sent out a messenger to find them, and to have them bring what was left of their army. When they appeared through the fog covered forest, Robert thought he had made a mistake. Their army looked few but, once they fully emerged from hiding, Robert was more than pleased with what they had.

Very few words were spoken between Robert and Marcus' first born son, Aldis. Other than a promise. A promise that if Robert won his war, the Pallas name would be honored again, and they would be given their own land where he would be a lord. When Aldis agreed to the terms, him and his army were ordered to join under Robert's younger brother, Stannis Baratheon. To help him hold Storm's End. The ancestral Baratheon castle.

When Storm's End came under siege by Lord Tyrell, Stannis was true to his orders. He resisted and refused to yield despite being forced to eat the horses, cats, and dogs of the castle. Some believe that Aldis' son Oliver, gave him the hope that they would get through this troubled time by telling him: Be Prepared. Our salvation will come, and it will come with a price. Stannis found out what those words meant once they were saved from starvation with a delivery of onions and salted fish. Thanks to the smuggler named Davos. A man Stannis knighted as a reward, and punished by cutting four of his fingertips. The price.

Once everything was over, and it was time for the men to part ways. Stannis walked up to Oliver while he was packing up his horse, and asked him if the time that he touched his shoulder, he saw what was to come in one of his visions. This amused question caused the young Pallas to stop what he was doing, as he thought about what he should say as he glanced over to his father. Instead of answering the question, he continued his task at hand and retorted with a question of his own. He asked Stannis if that is what he believed. When the Baratheon answered with an I do, Oliver got on his horse and replied back: Then there lies your answer.

After their duty, Robert kept to his word after he claimed the Iron Throne, and Aldis became lord of the forest that they excluded themselves to so many years ago. Their sidgel was that of an owl, a symbol of knowledge sitting on a branch, and their motto was simple. Be Prepared. Even with their rebirth of honor, and respect from the new king, they still kept to themselves. Excluded from the rest of the world.

They were different in how they ruled their lands. Even though Aldis and his family were considered royalty, they did nothing their common folk wouldn't do. Everyone was clothed and fed. If one starved, they all starved. If one was bare, they all would be bare.

The people that lived there choice what they wanted to be. Man or woman. If a woman wanted to fight, she would be trained to fight. If a man wanted to learn how to mend, he would be taught to do so without question. Same went with the Pallas' family. They would all learn one common thing however, and that was survival. To be prepared. Everyone was required to know how to hunt, butcher, skin, farm, and defend themselves. So if one day they would be scattered across the land again, they could live by their own terms, without having to depend on someone to take care of them. But, things were changing.

Aldis knew that before he passed away, leaving his son Oliver to be lord of the forest. They needed to expand, they needed to grow. Oliver knew it too, but he also knew it wasn't going to be easy. His family's beliefs, beliefs that he had them grow under needed to be broken. So they could continue to thrive.

They never believed in wedding within another family for a stronger alliance. They believed an alliance was as good as it's word, and that one should marry the one they love. Oliver needed to find away to create alliances with other houses without dishonoring himself, his family, and who and what they fought for during the rebellion. The only thing he needed to figure out, was how.


	2. House Pallas: Chapter One

**Chapter One || Where Loyalties Lie**

 **Appearances by: albums/k56/OhNo14/episode%20one_ ~original**

Lord Oliver Pallas, sat at the head of his Wainscot Oak square table that seemed to be naturally darkened by age. He moved his hand across the wood grain and couldn't help but notice how worn it seemed to be with all its imperfections. If this table could talk, he wondered, what would it say? Perhaps he would learn more about his mother and grandmother. Women who have both been taken out of this world prematurely after they gave birth to their first born sons.

Oliver remembered a story that his father, Aldis, had told him. That throughout Pallas history, there have been horrific deaths to those men who were born into this world by a dying mother. For a curse was laid upon their heads as soon as they left the safety of their mother's womb. At the time, Oliver thought nothing of it. Figured it was something that fathers told their sons to either prepare them for their death, or perhaps their own. It became a memory forgotten, until his father's death.

He thought about how his grandfather Marcus was taken from this world. Betrayed by his own King who burned him at the stake without hesitation. All because he told him what he wished to know. As for his father, he fell to his death from the battlements, a place he knew better than he did his own hand, and onto a wooden spike that struck his heart. Both were first born sons of a dying mother. It made Oliver think about how he was going to die one day. Would his death come draped in a cloak of trust and honor? Or would it come from something he knew all too well?

Taking his right hand, he rubbed his forehead before running it over his shaven head, and onto his neck where he left it lay. He could hear in the distance, the heavy footsteps of his eldest son, Borin. His determined stride was complemented with the jingle of his armor, and following it were two other sets of footsteps. But, only one was carrying the same determination of that of his son, and that stride could only belong to the one Stannis Baratheon.

After the death of their King, his brother, Robert Baratheon, Oliver had received a message from Stannis. It read that he would be at his door in a fortnight. So be prepared. The Lord of the Forest couldn't help but chuckle at the sentiment, but something told him that this meeting wasn't going to be one he should take lightheartedly.

As the large wooden door with iron hinges creaked open, Oliver placed his hands firmly at the end of his armrests so they could assist him in his standing as he first greeted his son. They both put their left fisted hands to the center of their chests, before they bowed their heads to one another. Borin then stood to the side of the door, and announced with his deep voice:

"Father. I present to you, Stannis of the House Baratheon."

When Stannis entered the dining hall, his stride matched the determination and confidence that he wore on his face. There was no hesitation as he approached Oliver, and the two men grabbed each other's wrists firmly. It wasn't something commonly done in Westeros, but it was the way that the Pallas family greeted men they had fought beside. It showed that they had a mutual respect for one another. Not many people showed respect to the Pallas family, or to their culture accept for the Baratheons.

As the men parted ways, Oliver reached his hand out to the Onion Knight, Davos, for a handshake. The gesture caused the former smuggler who had saved his life some time ago to hesitate, until his Lord turned towards him, carrying with him a stern disapproval glare as he gave him an order.

"Shake his hand."

Davos bowed his head to Stannis as he spoke:

"Yes, your Grace."

Before slowly grasping Oliver's hand. The Lord of the Forest knew that Davos was afraid of what he may see once their hands touched, and decided to play into his ignorance of the gift that he possessed.

He tightened his hand around the Onion Knight's, and stared into his pale green eyes as though he was searching before making his face one filled with sincerity.

"It was nice knowing you."

There was a silence that hung in the room as Davos' eyes grew wide. His gaze went to his Lord, then it returned to the man who was shaking his hand. Stannis even had a sort of smile on his face: One could imagine that if he did actually smile, it would be as big as the one Oliver was carrying at this very moment.

Oliver chuckled, letting go of the Knights hand before using it to gesture towards the table.

"Please, have a seat, and tell me what I did to be honored with this visit."

As Stannis sat, he threw a piece of parchment in front of Oliver as he reclaimed his seat at the head of the table. Looking at Stannis curiously, the Lord of the Forest picked up the parchment and began to read it's contents that was handwritten by the late Eddard Stark, Warden of the North, and Hand of the King until he was declared a traitor.

When Oliver was finished reading the parchment's contents, his jaw was clenched in anger as he let the letter fall from his hands and onto the table. In the letter, Eddard Stark was offering the throne to Stannis Baratheon, declaring him the rightful heir. For the children that Robert had left behind after his passing, were nothing more then the bastard children of Cersei and Jaime Lannister.

"Eddard wasn't a traitor."

He said as though he had knew it all along. When Oliver had first met Eddard, it was after he bloodlessly raised the siege at Storm's End. From that moment, he knew that the Warden of the North was an honorable man.

Shaking his head in disappointed at what the Lannisters have done, Oliver raised his head and looked into Stannis' eyes.

"They beheaded him because he knew the truth, and they were afraid. Heh, and they call themselves Lions."

Oliver scoffed while lowering his head with a smile, amused at the Lannister's cowardness while the realization on why Stannis was there came to light.

"Robert's children have no claim to the Iron Throne. That throne is mine. By right."

Oliver listened to Stannis' words before looking up at him as he exhaled deeply.

"So you came to see if I would bend thy knee to you."

"He is the one tru-"

"I know how the line of excision works. You don't need to explain it to me."

Oliver's commanding voice filled the room as he was quick to interrupt Davos as he sat back in his seat, trying to allow his anger to slip side so he could fully wrap his mind around the situation at hand. With Robert Baratheon dead, the throne would be passed down to his eldest son, Joffrey, but with him, his brother Tommen, and sister Myrcella being bastards, the next in line to take the throne would be Stannis.

"Who else knows of this?"

"Just me."

Stannis answered as Oliver began to contemplate on what he should do as his gaze fell to his table. He wanted to build alliances, not burn bridges, but that is what was being asked of him at this very moment. If he pledged himself to Stannis as he did his brother, he would be considered an enemy to not only the crown, but to the Lannisters as well. Him and his father knew a change was coming, and this was it.

Oliver locked his hazel eyes to Stannis' brown ones, which caused the rightful King to lean back in his seat while leaving his right arm stretched out as it's hand was left resting on the table.

"Leave us."

With a simple bow of his head and without question, the Onion Knight took his leave, and Oliver watched his every move until the towering Borin saw him out. Oliver didn't look back at Stannis until the door was closed.

"I will bend thy knee to you, as I did for your brother Robert, and to show my loyalty…"

As Oliver trailed off a bit, Stannis leaned forward in intrigue, as he folded his hands on top of the table and encouraged him to continue:

"I'm listening."

What Oliver was about to do, was more of a proposal to Stannis, one that was against everything that he believed in, and it would be something that his wife would more than likely kill him for. Then again, what he was about to say could get him killed by the very man who was sitting adjacent from him, because it would question his honor.

"To show my loyalty... My daughter, Rowan, will go with you back to Dragonstone and serve as Princess Shireen's handmaiden."

Stannis removed his hands off the table, putting them on his armrests while looking away from Oliver. He now realized how serious this matter has become. To have the Lord of the Forest, trust him with one his children, came an honor that Stannis couldn't fathom.

"You are the King-"

As those words were spoken in the out most belief and sincerity, Stannis looked into Oliver's eyes.

"-And as King you will need an heir to your throne. Selyse won't give you one. We both know that."

Oliver knew that Selyse was sickly. Stannis even regarded her as such, and deep down he knew that he resented her failure to bear him a son. When Stannis looked back up at Oliver, he could tell that what he was about to say next was hard for him. For he had tightened his lips together as they quivered.

"If during her stay under your care, taking care of your daughter, she becomes... willing to you. Let her bare your heir, and no one need know. You and Selyse can raise him as your own."

The two men stared at each other as Stannis almost had the nerve to stand up and leave.

The vows that he made to Selyse he would honor them until her death, and Oliver knew that but, he was very smart in his proposal. He was pledging his full allegiance to Stannis, and if something were to happen to Selyse, his allegiance to him would then be recognized by everyone in the seven kingdoms. Oliver was giving Stannis more than he ever did his brother, and all he was asking for in return was one thing that would keep his family intact, and his as well. Honor.

While Stannis sat in his seat, holding onto his chair's armrests ever so tightly, he broke the silence that had fallen upon them.

"He would be a bastard."

"And he would still have more right to the throne than anyone else. He would have your blood, and as King you could legitimize him if need be."

Oliver was quick to retort, causing Stannis to let out a frustrated groan as he exhaled. His eyes fell past Oliver's for a moment, before finding them again.

"She wants to be Queen."

Stannis said in a seriousness to which Oliver replied with a light shake of his head and a chuckle.

"No. She wouldn't want to be Queen."

The King found amusement in those words.

"She would mother the King's bastard, but she wouldn't want to be Queen?"

"No. Like you, she will honor her duty."

The room grew quiet once more, as Oliver stared at Stannis who was lost in his thoughts.

"There is one other thing."

Stannis didn't even raise his head in response, just gestured his hand to have Oliver continue.

"You may not have loved your brother, but he did a lot for my family, and he caused a rebellion out of something that we truly believe in. I'm asking your permission, for my son, Merek, to be allowed to go to King's Landing. To represent our family in showing our respects to your late brother, our former King. When he is done, I will leave him under your command."

Without even lifting his head, Stannis raised his gaze to Oliver.

"You are installing a lot of trust in me. More than you ever gave my brother. Why?"

"I respect and trust you more than I ever did your brother. I fought beside you. Not only with sword and shield, but in hunger. Now you are the King, and I know when you sit on the Iron Throne you won't be changed into a drunken fool bedding whores. You are a man of duty and honor, and because of that I know my children will be safe."

Oliver was making this decision on his own, and that is how Stannis knew that he was being serious with his offer, because whenever there is a big decision to be made, the Pallas family hold a small council meeting and discuss matters further before making a final decision. One that they all agree on.

Strumming his left fingers on his armrest, Stannis was carefully contemplating his decision as he thought about Oliver's wife, and what she would say about the matter.

"What of Thea?"

Oliver couldn't help but let out a small chuckle at his wife's name, as his gaze fell to his lap and he shrugged with a smile.

"I will tell her when she returns."

He then carried that smile to Stannis as he looked up. Bringing with it a warning as he looked upon him with serious eyes.

"And lets hope you will be gone, by the time she does your Grace."

Stannis wasn't one to make negotiations. Especially when it came for one bending the knee. Either they do, and they live, or they don't, and they die. There was no middle ground. The fact that Stannis was even listening and actually considering Oliver's offer, let him know just how much the man respected him.

"Merek will be allowed to pay his respects on behalf of your family but, I will not dishonor the vows that I made to my wife."

The King began as he adjusted himself in his seat so his back was pressed firmly against the chair's back.

"If anything were to come of Selyse, then I will marry your daughter."

Towards the end of his stern words, his right hand had found it's way back on the table. As if on impulse, his index finger and thumb began to rub together rapidly before finally resting his hand flat as he began to speak again in a lower tone of voice.

"Only then would she become the mother of my heir."

Oliver nodded his head in agreeance.

"Only then. Just as long as you remember, she has to be willing."

Stannis nodded his head in acknowledgment to their agreeance, and afterwards the two men stood in unison before Oliver stood in front of his King and bent the knee.

"I, Oliver of House Pallas, pledge my full allegiance to you, Stannis of the House Baratheon. I pledge my loyalty...To be... true man of heart, will, body, and sword... without mental or moral reservation. House Pallas will extend protection against all enemies, loyalty or fealty, justice for justice, fidelity for fidelity, and punishment for oath-breaking. May the Old Gods and the new, judge us and ours as they judge you and yours."

After pledging his allegiance, Oliver escorted his King out of the stoned dining hall that was palely lit by candle light. He watched as Stannis and Davos made their way down the long narrow stone hallway as the Lord of the Forest stood beside his son.

"Go and ready your sister's horse."

Borin looked to his father, trying to read his sober face before he looked toward Stannis as his father did. The hand he had on the hilt of his sheathed sword tightened around it as he clenched his jaw.

"Did he command it?"

Oliver stood there in silence for a moment, before finally turning to his eldest son. It was almost like he was looking at himself in his youth: If only he was taller with hair that was of a darker brown.

While he looked into his son's light hazel eyes, he tried to stay assertive.

"No."

As the realization of what he did took over Borin, Oliver watched as his son looked away from him with his jaw twitching as though he was going to say something out of anger and regret. Somehow, Borin was able to compose himself before he looked into his father's eyes. He then bowed his head and said words that struck his father's heart.

"As you command, M'Lord."

Borin looked into his father's eyes once more, just to show him how much anger he carried in his before turning and taking his leave down the long corridor: Leaving his father standing in the darkness of the shadow he left behind. Oliver's children always addressed him as father. It showed that they respected him as such, and now it seems that respect would be fading with his decision to do what he thought was best for them.


	3. House Pallas: Chapter Two

**Chapter Two || Departure**

 **Appearances:** albums/k56/OhNo14/chapter%20two_

As Oliver moved through the inner ward of their fortress, the sound of construction echoed through the air as the people who have followed the Pallas family throughout the years, were finally starting to move their homes into the outer curtain that was surrounded by a solid stone wall. It took them about twelve years to complete that wall around the abandoned fortress they had found so many years ago, and it surrounded them a mile out in each direction. Once the last stone was in place, it was truly a monumental moment for them, because now everyone could feel safe, and protected.

In the far left corner of the inner ward, there was an archery range, and that is where the Lord of the Forest knew he would find his daughter. Growing up, she was always drawn to the archers practicing, claiming that they were more skillful than any swordsman, even those on a horse. When Rowan turned five, she took lessons under their best archer, Jarin. She became very good under his teachings, and has even got the better of him a few times. It always made Oliver laugh with the excuse Jarin would use every time Rowan showed him up.

"She's only besting me, because I'm getting slow in my old age, M'Lord."

Remembering such memories put a slight smile on Oliver's face as the closer he got to the range, giving some of the people wandering past him a smile and nod, he could already smell the scent of apple blossoms. A scent that told him that his daughter was near. He had told her a few times that if she wanted to be a good stealthy archer, she couldn't be smelling like flowers, because it would give away her position. She would argue that it was her gift to the ones she was destined to kill, and that she would rather have their last memory be of something beautiful than that of the smell of blood, sweat, and tears. He couldn't argue with her, since his fondest memory he had at Storm's End was the smell of salted fish and onions. His apple blossoms. Through time however, those smells became something that sickened him, and even to this day, he can't bring himself to take a single bite of onions or salted fish.

Sighing, Oliver looked at his daughter from the distance as she was grabbing an arrow from a woven quiver that sat behind her. He couldn't help but slow his pace so he could watch her more closely as she began to place the arrow in her bow ever so flawlessly. She didn't even look up at the straw dummy that was about fifty yards out as she lifted her bow, keeping her elbow high to make her back do all the hard labor, she doesn't even hold her position as she lets the arrow go. Her father quickly looks down to the strawman as the tearing sound of the arrow hitting him right between the eyes is heard.

Rowan begins to get another arrow, as she doesn't even look at her father as he grows nearer.

"Is something wrong with Borin's horse?"

Oliver kept looking down at the dummy, as Rowan let another arrow go, striking the straw man's heart. Shaking his head, he finally looked at his daughter. She was very short for seventeen. Standing at about five foot one, give or take an inch. She was almost a spitting image of her mother but, she lacked her strong jaw.

"No."

He finally answered, as he looked at what his daughter was wearing. Her archers uniform. A long astapor inspired black dress, whose top seemed to mimic the texture of owl feathers, as it's high collar was a good place to put her brooches. A barn owl, holding on to an arrow on either side. Her pants were black, as the her black leather boots came just below her knee.

"You know you're are only supposed to wear that when you are in battle."

This seemed to make Rowan laugh.

"I am at battle. Can't you see, Father? It's me against a whole army of strawmen, and I am out numbered. But…"

She shrugs

"Even with the odds stacked against me-"

Walking next to her father, she places a hand on his shoulder, and whispers to him.

"I'm still winning."

As she puts her bow away with a smile, Oliver can't help but chuckle at his daughter's boasting. It is short lived however, as he turns to find her staring up at him with her big brown eyes, hands behind her back, eyebrows raised.

"If there is nothing wrong with Borin's horse, then why was he readying Shadow?"

Taking a deep breath, Oliver looked down at his daughter remembering when she was eight, and they were hunting in the woods. A grey foal with a black mane, tail, nose, and hooves, had snuck up behind them. He ruined their hunt but, no matter what Oliver did to shoo him away, he always returned to Rowan's side, becoming her shadow.

It was funny how easy it was to remember such things at this moment, rather than the reason on why he was standing in front of his daughter. Oliver was afraid. Afraid of what his daughter may think of him once he told her what he has done. Borin was already upset with him., and he didn't even know the extent of the situation at hand.

Clearing his throat, Oliver began to carefully think on how he would say what he needed to say. So that afterwards, there may be something left to salvage between him and his daughter.

"Stannis Baratheon asked me to bend thy knee to him."

Rowan's gaze fell past her father and to the stone wall that surrounded them as she folded her arms across her chest.

"That explains why I saw his bannermen at the outer gate but-"

Looking back to her father, it was obvious that she was a bit confused over the matter.

"Our loyalty lies with Robert, his elder brother, and since his death our allegiance falls to his eldest son, Joffery. So why would Stannis come and ask you to bend your knee to him?"

Sighing, Oliver gestured that they take a seat on a near by wooden crate, realizing that this may be more difficult to explain than he anticipated. When they sat, Oliver exhaled deeply.

"Your grandfather, my father, knew that a change was coming, and I believe this is it. The Lannisters have dug their claws into the Iron Throne, and now the blood of our King doesn't even sit upon it. Robert Baratheon was betrayed alongside his hand, Eddard Stark. Stannis is the one true King."

"The rightful King."

Rowan corrected her father as she adjusted her seating. To her, anyone with a confident enough following could claim that they are the one true King but, not everyone could claim that they were the rightful King.

Her gaze fell to the ground as she began to contemplate the situation at hand.

"So you bent the knee."

"I did, and to show him my loyalty... I gave him you, and your brother, Merek ."

As Oliver looked over at his daughter, he didn't continue until she looked over at him with a slight scowl.

"You will serve him by being princess Shireen's handmaiden."

Shaking her head in disbelief, Rowan stiffed a laugh feeling insulted by her father's words.

"A handmaiden..."

Rowan mused as Oliver put a firm hand on her shoulder.

"You know how the women are treated in their society. You could protect her from such tragedies, and teach her that a woman is more than just chess piece to be played."

Rowan looked away from her father, and looked back to the ground as she began to think. From what he has told her, Stannis is an honorable man. Firm, but fair. The only thing she was worried about was how she would be used in the chess games they play. She was already being used by her father to show loyalty but, what would her King use her for?

Letting out a breath, Rowan finally broke the silence that had fallen between them.

"I know what you tell me is true. I also know that sacrifices have to be made if we want to grow in their society. We must adapt, and show that we respect their culture, their beliefs, even if it makes us turn our backs on our own."

Standing up in front of her father, she looks him in the eyes with sincerity.

"I will honor what you have promised, and my duty as princess Shireen's haidmadin. I will serve you, and the crown we follow honorably, and I will not waiver from my duties, father. This I promise you"

The words she spoke touched Oliver. Even more so when she still addressed him as her father. Standing up, he placed a hand on her shoulder, as he gave her a quivering smile of proudness.

"Let's get you ready. Hm?"

Bowing her head lightly, Oliver left out a relieved laugh as he put his arm around his daughter in a loving embrace, before he began to escort her back to the fortress, so she could gather her things.

On the way, Rowan let out a sigh.

"Dragonstone is located in Blackwater Bay."

She said with a questioning tone which caused her father to nod his head.

"It is."

Stopping her stride, just before the steps that lead inside their home, Rowan looked up at her father with a smile.

"I've always wanted to see the sea."

"And feel the sand between your toes. If I recall correctly."

Rowan chuckled at her father's remembrance of what she had said when she was just a little girl. She always wanted to be an adventure, and see everything that there was to see.

"You do, father."

She mused.

"Now I have the chance to. Thanks to you."

Placing a small kiss on his cheek, Rowan went ahead of her father, and he watched after her with a slight smile. It made him happy that his daughter was looking at the situation in such a positive light. It also made him hopeful: That when the time came for him to finally sit down with the rest of his family, that maybe they would have an open mind like Rowan, especially if he is able to explain the situation, and then maybe Borin, will change his mind as well.

His thoughts on such matters were interrupted, as Stannis and Davos rode up beside him, riding two black horses that shared the same small white diamond marking on their heads. King Stannis looked up at Rowan who was now entering the fortress before he dismounted, taking a stand beside Oliver, and never taking his gaze away from the fortress entrance.

"She doesn't hold."

Oliver couldn't help but smile to himself knowing that he must have took an interest in Rowan while she was destroying the almighty straw army single handedly. Though he wondered as to why as he turned to his King, who responded as though he was reading his mind.

"An Archer usually holds their position so they can take aim. She doesn't, and yet-"

Stannis finally looks over at his friend.

"She hits her target."

Taking a deep breathe, the Lord of the Forest put his hands behind his back and stood proudly.

"Her eye knows where she wants the arrow to go, your Grace. She trusts her eye."

Stannis looks back up at the fortress, and began to wonder why Oliver only wanted his daughter to be a handmaiden when she was capable of so much more. She could prove to be a valuable asset to him in the battles to come. This discovery caused the King to think: That perhaps the Lord of the Forest had plans that he has yet to share with him.

Looking back at Oliver, Stannis recalled how him and his daughter parted ways.

"She took the news well I take it."

"She did. Better than I thought she would."

A silence fell between them as the King glanced over Oliver's shoulder to look at Davos a moment before lowering his head.

"Does she know?"

Oliver knew what he was asking. He wanted to know if the extent of Rowan's knowledge of their arrangement went beyond her being a simple handmaiden.

"If she did, she would find every reason to hate you, and because of that… I don't want her to know."

Looking back up to the fortress, Oliver began to ascend up the stairs.

"When she is finished, I will send her down, and you can depart."

Stannis looked at Oliver, his eyes squinting slightly at the brightness of the sun that was beginning to set.

"You're not going to see us off?"

Turning around, the Lord of the Forest let out a heavy sigh.

"I'm afraid I have other matters to attend to, your Grace"

Stannis simply nodded his head in understanding as he looked up at the Onion Knight who seemed to have a worried expression on his face. He didn't know the extend of the arrangement they made but, from what he could tell by their body language, Davos knew it was serious, and of importance. He almost wanted to question the King on the matter but, he held his tongue: Deciding it best to perhaps wait until they were either on the road or back at Dragonstone.


	4. House Pallas: Chapter Three

**Chapter Three || Perspective**

Stannis and his men had departed, leaving Oliver alone to deal with the aftermath of his own actions. He felt as though he had betrayed his family, and his son Borin reinforced these feelings every time he looked at him. His expression alone read him a traitor, and whenever Oliver tried to look at him, he watched as his jaw would clench, along with his hands on the table to keep himself from expressing his anger vocally.

The Lord of the Forest began to pace the room impatiently, waiting for his other son, Merek, and wife Thea. He had sent messengers to find them only moments ago, but in his mind they should already be here by now.

The silence in the room almost became defining until it was broken by Merek, the middle child, as he came walking in the hall. His stride always carried an air of arrogance as he wore a long sleeved gray coat with a gold floral pattern, and a cape mounted on his shoulders by the sigils of their house.

Taking a big bite out of the red apple in his hand, and with a smug look on his face, Merek addresses his brother.

"Have you heard the rumor, brother?"

He asks not really looking for an answer as he walked over to their father, and putting an arm around his shoulder.

"They are saying that our father gave Rowan, our little sister, to Stannis Baratheon. Like she was some sort of bargaining chip."

Shaking Oliver back and forth jesting, he slapped his father on the back before proceeding to his seat next to his brother.

"Can you believe it? I know we want to be more... What was it that you said father?"

Taking another chunk out of his apple, Merek began to think as he placed his feet up on the table.

"OH YES! Accepted. Accepted by the other houses but, we would not dishonor ourselves by doing so. And if what I am hearing is true..."

Looking around the room, Merek noticed the expressions on both his family members. His father seemed worrisome as his brother seemed as he always did: angered. Before he could inquire about their moods, Oliver came walking towards the head of the table where he pulled out his chair.

"Get your feet off the table, boy."

Merek was slow to obey as he was still bewildered about what exactly was going on. Were the rumors true? Did his father actually send Rowan away? Or perhaps it was something far worse.

Borin raised his eyes off the table, and began to glare at his father as though he just wanted to stab a knife in his back; To make him feel as he did as he moved his arm to block his younger brother from doing what he had been told.

Merek looked at him in question as he addressed their father.

"Don't listen to him, Merek. His words hold no weight. Today it's get your feet off the table. The next-"

"Thats enough!"

Oliver snapped as his fist came crashing down against the hardwood in front of him. He shot Borin a glare, his eyes reading his intolerance for Borin's behavior.

"You may not respect me as your father but, you WILL respect me as your lord . You sit there and judge without even knowing the truth. I don't want to hear another word out of either of you until your mother arrives. Understand?"

The brothers looked at each other, but they did not respond to their father's question, causing Oliver to get even more angry as his patience was running thin.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!"

The loud sternness of Oliver's voice caused his sons to sit up straight but, only Merek responded with a "Yes, father." As Borin just stared down at the table in silence.

Taking a deep breath, Oliver leaned back in his chair as he took his left hand and pressed it against his forehead, closing his eyes. Finally, there was peace and quiet in the room, which helped with eradicating his frustrations. He couldn't wait until Thea was present so he could finally explain everything, and luckily they didn't have to wait long.

The door opened abruptly startling the men as Oliver turned and stood up to greet his wife who walked heavily towards him with her hands clutched in fists at her sides. Oliver knew what was coming, and he didn't retreat as she stood toe to toe with him and slapped him across the face without hesitation.

Their sons watched them with their eyes widened as the sound of the slap caused them both to become speechless; shocked to the point where they couldn't even stand and bow their heads to address their mother properly

Oliver stood tall with his head tilted slightly as he let his instinctive anger subside. Licking his bottom lip, tasting the warmth of copper, he couldn't help but crack a smile before looking down at his obviously angered wife.

"I deserved that one."

He admitted. Which seemed to make her angrier as she took another swing at him with a closed fist. Quickly, Oliver's arm shot up, grabbing Thea's arm, and stopping her fist merely an inch from his face.

"However... I don't deserve this one."

Thea quickly ripped her arm away from his grasp.

"HOW COULD YOU!?"

She exclaimed with hurt in her voice.

"How could you send her off like that? And with him of all people."

Oliver went to reach out to his wife. In an attempt to comfort her but, she waved him off.

"Don't."

Oliver watched as his wife walked to her seat as he slowly sat back in his.

"I don't understand."

Thea said, shaking her head before she reached under the table to pull up the white apron she was wearing to wipe her hands clean of the dirt from the fields.

"I just don't understand."

Frustrated, she balled up her apron and threw it on the table before closing her eyes, and taking a number of deep breaths to calm herself before facing Oliver,tucking some of her dark brown hair behind her ear.

"And I tried, because I know that you wouldn't do anything without good reason, but to give away our child... Our little girl..." she swallowed hard, "To subdue to their beliefs... You didn't even consult me, and we promised that we would always decide things together. Now you're making decisions behind my back, and making decisions for them, " She gestures her hand to their sons.

"And for what... Who? Stannis Baratheon? He is a serious, and a severe man. He follows their rules, not ours. So tell me, why we had to lose our daughter like so many of their kind do when we're not even playing the game."

Leaning back in his chair, Oliver sat up tall as he extended his right arm out so his hand could rest on the table. He looked in his families eyes that were staring back at him, wanting answers, and he was hesitant to give them the answers they sought. But, he knew it had to be done, because out of all the vows of tradition he broke in one day, he wasn't going to break another.

"Stannis came with news of King's Landing. The Lannisters had Eddard Stark beheaded because he found out that the children of Robert Baratheon were not his, but Jamie Lannisters'."

Oliver watched as Thea covered her mouth in shock, Borin looking bewildered, but as he looked at Merek, he appeared as though he was going to be sick.

"Sorry."

He said as he covered his mouth letting out a small belch.

"I just pictured me and... Rowan for a second."

"Merek..."

His mother warned.

"What? You act as though I have insulted her. You should be thanking the gods that I could never do such an act. An act that the Targaryens have practiced for centuries. Why did they do... it that way?"

"Purity."

Borin finally spoke up.

"They believed that it would keep their bloodline pure."

This news seemed to make Merek's stomach turn even worse than before as Oliver cleared his throat before trying to get the conversation back on track.

"...Without a rightful heir to the throne, it would fall to..."

"Stannis."

Thea finished his sentence for him as he gave her a nod.

"He wanted to know if I would bend thy knee to him as I did-"

"So he took Rowan to ensure our loyalty?"

Her words were ones of amusement as she interrupted him.

"No…"

Oliver didn't like how Thea was taking this. As if she were accusing him of sending Rowan away to be some sort of whore to Stannis. He hoped that she would at least understand his reasoning, but her reaction wasn't an unexpected one..

"I gave him Rowan to be Shereen's handmaiden to ensure him our loyalty. I also requested that Merek be allowed to go to King's Landing to show our respect to Robert. Which he agreed to. I didn't force Rowan to go. She went willingly, and of her own accord."

The news of Merek going to King's Landing caused him to put his arms up as his mouth was agape with excitement, but his joys were cut short as his older brother's fist quickly found it's way into his ribs. His groan caused both their parents to look at him momentarily before he waved them off, silently assuring them that he was fine.

"When Stannis reclaims the throne," Oliver began as he looked to Thea.

"There will be many people wanting to build alliances with him, and you know how they'll do it? By requesting that Shireen's hand be promised to one of their sons, and you know as well as I do that she will only be used to have an heir while-"

"They mistreat her."

Thea's voice was of low realization of her husband's true intentions. She thought herself a fool for not seeing his reasonings earlier, but she was too consumed in the thought of losing her daughter. Her only daughter.

"Rowan just isn't her handmaiden, but her protector."

"Aye."

Oliver looked around the room at each of his family members.

"So, are you still angry with me? Do you still have the urge to stab me in the back or choke me in my sleep?"

Thea stayed quiet as Borin shook his head before him and Merek got up from their seat to leave. But, before Merek made for the door he stopped by his father.

"I won't be able to do any of those things, father, for I will be in King's Landing thanks to you."

Merek taps his father on the back with joy in his voice and a smile on his face. Before he turned to take his leave, however, Oliver was quick to grab his arm, pulling his son close.

"You are to pay our respects and leave. That's it. I know you are intrigued on how they do things there, but what they play is a dangerous game,and I don't want you caught up in it. Do you understand?"

Merek sighed in disappointment.

"You're missing an opportunity here father. If I were to stay-"

"You are to pay our respects, and leave. Then when you return you will join your sister at Dragonstone and serve Stannis, and do as he commands."

"Yes, Father."

This news seemed to re-excite Merek as he bowed his head to his father with a smile.

"My Lord."

As Merek took his leave, Thea now moved to Oliver with a sigh, wearing a small apologetic smile.

"You're making all their dreams come true. Rowan will finally see the water, and Merek will get to see King's Landing. Perhaps even witness the game being played. He may even learn more of their politics, and because of our alliance... Borin might finally have his chance to fight in a war. "

Clenching his jaw, Oliver closed his eyes briefly as he took a deep breathe.

"Hopefully it won't come to that."

"It will. You and I both know that. The Lannisters will do anything to keep themselves in power, and now we know just how far they'll go."

Nodding in agreement, there was one question he needed to ask.

"And of my decision of what to do with Merek…"

Thea sighed as she looked at the door their son just went through just moments ago.

"I-" She hesitated," Trust, in your decisions, but because of them... We must be prepared for what's to come."

Placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder, Thea knew he wasn't telling her everything, but with his reasonings behind his decisions, and what he was doing for their children. She knew he had the best intentions, and knew she had to trust him. No matter how dire it seemed their future might be.

Without looking back at her husband, Thea took her leave as she tied her apron back around her waist, leaving Oliver alone with his thoughts; If what he was doing, what he had done, was right or wrong.


	5. House Pallas: Chapter Four

**Chapter Four || Not What He Seems**

Rowan was quiet on the ride to Dragonstone. She watched as Stannis and his right hand, Davos, converse not that far in front of her. On occasion, Davos would look back at her, and when she noticed, he would give her a small apologetic smile before turning away from her. It made her wonder if they were talking about her, her family, or perhaps he was just curious about her, and thought he could learn more by watching. Whatever the case, it made her feel a bit uncomfortable. More so than she already felt wearing a dress.

Taking a breath, Rowan closed her eyes as she began to sing. Something she did to calm her nerves. She began to hum a beautiful melody, but before she could get a word out, Stannis had rose his fisted hand in the air causing his men to stop. After he examined their surroundings, he looked over at the setting sun.

"We'll camp here for the night."

Stannis began to dismount his horse, and Rowan watched him closely. He was everything that her father had described him to be. A serious, stubborn, hard man with a strong sense of duty and justice. But, she could see a softer side of him behind his eyes. There was just something there. Something she couldn't explain.

As she stared at him, getting lost in wonder of her King, She didn't notice Davos walk up beside her offering his hand.

"My Lady?"

Rowan looked down at the older man with a soft smile. As she went to give him her hand, she noticed how he looked at her hand in wary. It made her retract her hand slowly, rubbing her thumb across her fingers uncomfortably as though they were stained before returning them to her horse's reins.

"If you don't wish to help me off my horse, Ser Davos, you don't have to. I'm more than capable of doing it myself."

Davos gaze fell to the ground, feeling ashamed of his own actions. Placing his hands behind his back, he turned his gaze back up to Rowan.

"I'm sure that you are, My Lady. I didn't mean to offend you."

"You didn't offend me." Rowan was quick to retort. "You just didn't seem to trust my hand."

Taking a deep breath, Davos bowed his head lightly.

"I'm sorry if I seem uneasy. I just know that the Pallas family has many gifts, and I don't wish my future to be seen. Or my past for that matter."

His words caused Rowan to look at him for a moment before she let out a chuckle, realizing how naive he was about her family.

"I understand your concern. I wouldn't want my life flashing before someone else's eyes either, but you have nothing to fear from me. For I am simply a lady. I don't possess such gifts."

Davos releases a slight sigh of relief as he offers his hand again in confidence.

"From what I know of you, you're no simple Lady."

Rowan places her hand into his as he assists her off her mount. She couldn't help but watch Davos curiously as he took her horse to be tied with the others, causing her wonder what exactly he knew about her since she knew very little about him. Her inquiry caused her to follow in his steps, and ask him exactly what she was asking her self.

"How do you know I'm no simple lady?"

While Davos tied her horse's reins, he glanced over at Stannis before turning his gaze back to the young girl. He wasn't sure if she was trying to argue the fact, or if she just wanted to know how he knew. This caused him to hesitate before answering.

"Stannis has informed me how skillful you are with a bow, My Lady. Anything 500 meters away should fear you."

Rowan couldn't help but look over at Stannis herself as he mentioned him; Stannis himself to busy speaking with his men to notice he had become the subject of conversation. It made her wonder how these men knew so much about her in such a short time since many people don't even know she exists.

"Is that so?"

"Aye. Not many women are highly regarded or respected in the ways of war."

A smile appeared on Rowan's face as she couldn't help but think of the many women she had read about in her time. Especially books about Visenya and Rhaenys Targaryen. She even came across some women who wanted to fight like Brienne of Tarth. She wanted to fight so badly her father made sure she could do it proper.

"You don't know many women do you, Ser Davos?"

The way Rowan looked at Davos made him believe he had made a false claim. Letting out a sigh he shrugged his shoulders slightly.

"Not enough apparently."

Laughing to herself, Rowan couldn't help but notice the pouch around Davos' neck. Her attention turned to his right hand where his fingers used to be. She couldn't help but look upon him now with a sense of disappointment.

"So it's true?"

Davos now returned Rowan's gaze as his light blue eyes widen in wonder.

"What happened to your hand." She began as their eyes finally met, "You made sure they didn't starve, and as an award he cut off your fingers."

"That's not exactly what happened."

Davos gestured his hand for her to walk with him, and she did so without hesitation. Rowan looked over at Stannis who looked back at her. They stared at each other for a moment before gradually turning away, tucking some of her brown hair behind her ear as she did.

"He cut my fingers off for smuggling, and for feeding them he knighted me. It was an honest punishment."

"It doesn't seem right. You never bite the hand that feeds you."

Rowan stopped as she approached up to the small stone wall that was lining the path they were riding on. Placing her hand on it, she almost felt like her childhood was being taken away from her. All the stories she heard about Stannis. It was this one that she almost didn't believe. It wasn't the Stannis she had been told of, and now knowing the truth made her begin to wonder if a man is more or less than the stories told about him.

"And what if the hand that is feeding you is that of a tyrant's?"

The Union Knight rose his eyebrows in knowing as Rowan looked out into the blackness before simply answering his question with seemingly no emotion behind her words.

"Then you don't eat."

Davos couldn't help but stare at Rowan. He began to realize that perhaps their conversation was going far beyond just being fed. He wanted to enquire more, but decided against it before bowing his head and departing, leaving Rowan standing alone as the cool breeze brushed against her face. Allowing the aroma of salt grace her nostrils. The smell alone let her knew they were getting close to the ocean. The familiarity of the salt water caused memories of Dragonstone to creep into her mind. Memories similar to those of Stannis. A place she only dreamed of seeing, but now she wondered if it was going to be everything she hoped it would be.

From the stories her father had told her about Stannis; He didn't seem like a man who would severe off a man's fingers for saving his life. Perhaps that is why her father didn't go into great detail about the event. Just that a thief had smuggled them food, his fingers were taken, and then he was given a knighthood. That was how Oliver Pallas summed up the tale of Storm's End Onion Knight. He wouldn't answer questions about it either. Which made it seem like a riddle left for them to find out.

"How does a smuggler lose his fingers, and gain a knighthood? Now I know the answer."

"What's the matter?" Stannis' stern, commanding voice suddenly ringing out startled Rowan from her thoughts. Judging from his tone, his question was meant to be more of a demand.

She looked toward the sky as she glanced over him from the corner of her eye.

"You're not as tall as I thought you'd be."

Stannis eyed her, a bit disturbed for a moment before he saw her cheek begin to rise in a smile. Nodding his head, he quickly realized she wasn't going to be forthcoming.

"You're not going to answer me are you?"

Taking a moment, Rowan let out a deep breath in preparation to face Stannis.

"That depends." She began. "Are you asking because you care to know, or are you asking to be polite, your Grace?"

Stannis looked over Rowan's small frame making him look down at her with a knotted brow.

"Does it matter?"

Rowan sighed at his response before turning to face him, and leaning on the small rock wall.

"If you don't care, then what's the point of asking? Just wastes both of our time."

Stannis looked down at the ground for a moment, being reminded when he first met Oliver. He wouldn't even look at him or give him the proper respect as his commanding officer. It amused him how that moment mirrored this one in away.

Returning his gaze to Rowan, he understood where she was coming from. She didn't want to waste time in pleasantries if they weren't sincere, and neither would he.

"You remind me of your father."

"You would be the first to say that, your Grace. I usually remind people of my mother."

"Your looks, maybe, but not who you are. When I first met your father, I tried to give him an order, and he told me to give it to his father to give to him if I wanted it done." Stannis leaned against the stoned wall beside her as he looked toward the horizon. "I had to gain his trust, earn his respect, and prove that I was someone he could follow before he would take an order from me."

"And now he has given you his child to watch over and protect. You're really moving up in the world, your Grace."

She laughed a little as she looked over at her King.

"I know why I'm here, and I will do my duty to serve your daughter. So you don't have to go through the trouble of pleasantries with me out of respect for my father."

Stannis took a step forward towards the girl and looked down at her causing her to swallow in intimidation.

"The only reason why you're here is because I allowed you to be. I know I have to earn your trust, and your respect, but you also have to earn mine. When we get to Dragonstone, I will introduce you to my daughter, but you will take your orders from me until I feel I can my daughter is safe in your care."

Rowan simply bowed her head in understanding.

"We both trust in my father, and neither of us want to disappoint him. That is a trust we can both build from, your Grace."

They both looked out to the horizon, now having a better understanding of one another, and soon Stannis broke their silence with an almost annoyed sigh.

"So what's the matter?"

Hesitantly, Rowan looked to Stannis, and in that moment she decided instead of telling him the truth she would replace it with another.

"I don't want to disappoint you, and bring shame to my family, your Grace. I-I don't know how to be a handmaiden." She admitted. "I've learned to take care of myself since I was ten. I wasn't being taught to serve another like other ladies have."

Stannis can sense the doubt in her voice, and find himself at a loss for words. But knows he should say something.

Looking over at her horse, he then looks back at her.

"You'll learn. Just like you learned to take care of your horse, and yourself. What you learned you can teach my daughter." He pauses for a moment as he takes his eyes off her to turn his gaze back toward the horizon. "While you're at it, you can act as one of my advisers until your brother returns from paying his respects."

Rowan had to take a moment, and resite what he just said in her head to make sure she heard him correctly.

"Your Grace?"

"I've watched you shoot a bow. I've heard stories of your hunts. You know more about strategy than your brother."

Closing her eyes for a moment, she lets out an amused breathe.

"I appreciate the confidence you have in my abilities, but my brother has read-"

"I don't care what he's read. You're here, he isn't, and I'm going to need a Pallas standing beside me in honor of our alliance. I expect a lot out of you. Far more than what your mother and father expected from you."

Stannis began to walk away as Rowan whispers to the wind.

"Yes, your Grace."

If she didn't feel the pressure before, she certainly felt it now.


End file.
